Maomao
}| }px|-| Post-makeup = File:ShaoMao.png}}}| }px |-| Winter Garden=File:GardenParty.jpg}}}| }px |-| Ojousama=File:oujo.png}}}| }px |-| Harlot=File:Harot.jpg}}}| }px |alias = Mad Scientist (by Roumen) Shao Mao (by Gao Shun)|gender = Female|age = 17|birth_place = Rokushoukan|relatives = Ruomen (Adoptive Father & Biological Great Uncle) Rakan (Biological Father) Rahan (Adoptive Brother & Biological Cousin) Fenshen (Biological Mother)|affliliation = Rokushoukan (Former Harlot Trainee & Physician Assistant) Inner Palace (Court Lady & Food Tester) Outer Palace (Court Lady & Court Physician Trainee) |hair_color = Dark Green|eye_color = Purple|first_apperance = Chapter 1|status = Alive}}"If I should die, I'd want to die of poison." - Mao Mao Mao Mao, the main heroine of Kusuriya no Hitorigoto. After getting kidnap, she found herself working as a court lady in the Inner Palace of Rii. There, she was able to make use of her keen sense of practicality and insightful knowledge of herbs and illnesses to solve the mysterious problems within the inner court. Appearance Maomao is a petite girl with dark green hair and purple eyes. She usually has bandages covering her left arm to hide the burns and scars that she inflicted on herself for the sake of her experiments. Unknown to most, The freckles on her face are cosmetic and isn't real. Personality As a pharmacist, Mao Mao is fascinated by poison and herbs which often drives her to do insane things. She would even go as far as using her own body to test poison and medicine for its effectiveness and laugh in delight while doing it. This is what cause a lot of people to perceive her as weird or fanatic. But besides her love of poisons, she is also very practical and well verse in street smart due to the life style of the red light district. This gives her a calm sense of maturity and allows her to not be fooled or charmed by others. Abilities Herbalist: '''Having been taught by her adopted father, Mao Mao is an excellent user and maker of herbs. So much that she started to make her own unique medicine which she often test it on herself. '''Resistance to Poison: '''Due to the experiment she made on her own body, Mao Mao develop a resistance against drugs and poison. Whether if it's a snake bite, aphrodisiac, or hallucinogenic mushrooms, she's able to resist it. '''Intelligence: Having been raise in the red light district, Mao Mao is very good at dealing and manipulation others. Along with her experience and knowledge of herbs, she is able to deduce and solve problems more effectively than most. Background Mao Mao is the child of the high ranking harlot Fenshen and the military official Rakan. But due to various complications, Mao Mao was adopted by her great uncle Ruomen and spent most of her life in Rokushoukan within the red light district. From her adopted father, Mao Mao manage to learn a lot about herbs and how to handle illnesses.Coupled with her practical knowledge that comes with living in the red light district, Mao Mao is a easily recognize by others as a valuable person to have as an ally. Category:Characters